This is an application to request partial funding for a Conference on Autoimmunity, to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from June 30-July 5, 2001 at Saxtons River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 165 attendees (including speakers), who will be selected from a pool of applicants, on the basis of their expertise and interests, as the most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting will focus on the latest developments in the field of autoimmunity; especially how recent advances in basic immunology and cell biology have influenced the field of autoimmunity. The conference will consist of an opening plenary lecture by Dr. Michael Bevan followed by nine scientific sessions, each with one session leader and four to six speakers. There will be two poster sessions during the week. The major session topics will be as follows: 1) Central and Peripheral Tolerance 2) Autoantigen Responses in Autoimmunity 3) Role of Infection in Autoimmunity 4) B Cell Activation and Autoimmunity 5) Mechanisms of Peripheral Counter-Regulation 6) Antigen Presenting Cells in Shaping Pathogenic T Cell Repertoire 7) Role of the Innate Immune System in Autoimmunity 8) Cytokines and Autoimmunity, and 9) Immunotherapy. The conference will present a comprehensive view of basic immunological mechanisms related to autoimmunity, as well as mechanisms involved in the autoimmune process, and immune intervention. It will provide a forum in which both senior and younger scientists from diverse backgrounds will discuss autoimmunity. The FASEB Conference on Autoimmunity has been held approximately every two years at Saxtons River, Vermont and has proven to be an important vehicle for scientific dialogue related to autoimmunity. Many investigators consider it to be the premier meeting on autoimmunity.